


Enigma

by AmericanGuilt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader is a Sniper, could be gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanGuilt/pseuds/AmericanGuilt
Summary: It was one thing to hear the rumors that spoke of a terrifying monster, but seeing Reaper in person?That was a bit different.





	Enigma

You had been told of a man that was known for consuming the souls of his prey, leaving nothing but hollow bodies behind in his wake. Some would say he was the embodiment of death, others said he took the form of a monster, a demon. Hell, you had heard these rumors for years, and truthfully, you had always thought they were a bit ridiculous. Nothing but farfetched gossip made up by the press to create unnecessary fright. It was one thing to listen to the whispers that spoke of a terrifying enigma.

But seeing that man in person, the one they called Reaper, was a whole other story. And suddenly, the murmurs of frightened Overwatch agents began to make more sense.

You knew he was dangerous, the number of lives he had taken were proof of that, but it was entirely different now. Especially since _you_ were the one who had accidentally captured his attention.

“Shit.” You hissed when that masked face turned to you ever so slowly. Your blood ran cold, feeling the man’s stare from nearly a hundred yards away. The steady hold you had on your sniper rifle shook and the scope you had aimed on him faltered at the eye contact, making you quick to lower the weapon and turn the opposite direction. You cursed again, reaching a hand to the communication device in your ear. “I’ve been spotted.” You mumbled hastily, sprinting across the rooftop to the door that would hopefully grant you safety.

“Hold your position. We are approaching the point.” Jack – Soldier 76 as he preferred to be called now – spoke. His tone was commanding and rough, but a bit winded. He must have been running too.

“Jack,” Your voice was desperate while you clutched the sniper rifle close to your form. “It’s him. It’s Reaper -” Was all you could spit out before wisps of black smoke clouded your view and blocked your only means of escape. Your feet halted to a stop and a soft gasp passed your lips when an unexpected force shoved you backward.

Your weapon slipped from your hands, landing where you had once stood, the metal of the gun made an audible clatter. Your body, however, was sent spiraling towards the edge of the building’s edge. With limbs tangled awkwardly after rolling in circles, your back hit the concrete barrier along the rooftop with a sickening crack.

Pain spread through your body like a virus, affecting the muscles and nerves along your back. You had hit solid concrete, and it felt as if something was broken, or at least not in the right place. You groaned in pain while Jack yelled from your earpiece, his voice sounded worried, but it was like white noise. His words seemed meaningless when the sound of a sinister chuckle reached your ears,

_Oh, you were so screwed._

Daring to lift your gaze, you slowly raised your head, ignoring the stings of pain that erupted from your spine with every small movement. The first thing you saw was his boots, they were polished and consisted of several buckles. _He was no more than two paces away_ you noted hastily as your eyes traced the imposing figure who had tossed you as if you were a mere ragdoll.

It was in that moment that you realized you were going to die – most likely in a less than pleasant manner – and those stories you had been told, the ones that warned you of the monster you were going up against, suddenly began to make sense. He _was_ a monster. Although, you weren’t sure if it was the smoke that floated around his body, or the clawed hand reaching for your throat that helped you deduce that point.

 _It was the claw,_ you concluded.

His hand tightly wrapped around your throat, pinning you to the ground while you struggled to break free. Your arms wildly flailed, trying to force his hold off you, or land a punch, or do _something_ that would make any sort of difference. But it didn’t seem to matter, he was far too strong.

He chuckled again upon noticing how your movements slowed with the lack of oxygen and gradually loomed closer to you. The talons of his glove dug deep into the skin of your neck, undoubtedly the cause of the warm blood that dripped back into your hair, but Reaper didn’t seem to care. Instead, his face became closer to the mask that covered your own face. “So, you’re the one who’s causing me so much trouble?” He spoke, his words sounding almost like a playful taunt. "I'm disappointed."

There was no response, it wasn’t possible with the amount of force he was applying to your airways. But even if you could physically speak, you wouldn’t have muttered a word…there was something about his voice that seemed so familiar; it made your muscles tense and heart beat quickly.

You knew that voice.

It was the same voice that had muttered words of love and whispered sweet nothings in your ear, telling you that you were the world, that you were _his_ world.

But that wasn’t possible.

_So why the hell did this monster sound like your dead lover?_

The man in question was humming to himself, he tilted his head to the side as you continued to choke and gasp for air. He had no idea of the thoughts that raged on in your mind, and you were sure if he did know he would probably laugh in your face. How could the infamous Reaper be the same man who had once loved you? What a fucking joke.

You too knew it was ridiculous. At this point, it was probably just your subconscious trying to find solace before you were brutally murdered. But truthfully, there were no one else’s hands you would rather die by…which was rather depressing.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Reaper lifted his free hand to cup over your mask, grasping the plastic with his clawed fingers before hastily ripping it away from your face. A small amount of oxygen was granted to you when the constricting mask vanished. The cold of the winter air nipped at your exposed flesh and cooled your heated skin slightly. And for the first time, Reaper was able to witness the face of the sniper responsible for the demise of multiple Talon agents.

The grip on your throat loosened.

Air returned to your lungs rapidly, making you roughly cough as your body worked to return your breathing to normal. Nevertheless, you were all too aware of the hand that still lingered on your throat.

“You made a mistake coming here,” Reaper said, his words growing more hostile. “You’re such a fucking idiot.”

He was right on both accounts, and you both knew it, but he made no other move to kill you. Instead, you felt the cold wisps of black smoke tickle the side of your face.

You were tempted to punch him, to throw your fist in his face and make a break for it, but something held you back. It wasn’t the sound of Jack’s frantic voice in your ear or even the strange caressing of smoke against your skin. No, it was because you saw the eyes hidden behind the depths of Reaper’s mask.

The black sclera was a bit shocking, but the familiar brown of his irises made you falter. You were glued to your position on the rooftop, meeting his intense gaze with a look that was a mixture of utter confusion, pain, and happiness.

 _“It’s you.”_ You muttered softly, lifting your hand to reach for his face but your wrist was caught roughly in his grasp.

You felt the hand around your throat tighten again, but it was meant as a gesture to show that you were still in _his_ control. He could kill you at any moment, and he wanted the threat to linger, but any fear you once possessed had been discarded upon realizing the truth. “No,” He replied, keeping you still. “It’s not.”

Wanting to protest, you opened your mouth to speak but no words left your throat. You longed to ask him what had happened, to question how he was still _alive_ , but mainly, you wanted to tell him you still loved him. Even now, after all this time.

But before anything could pass your lips, the entrance door to the rooftop was thrown open. The steel of the door hit the opposite wall with a loud clanking noise, making Reaper growl and hastily release your throat. He dissipated into black smoke when the intruder had begun to approach the two of you.

You managed to catch a brief glance of Jack’s visor before the sound of gunfire filled the air. The soldier rapidly fired towards the dispersing cloud of black smoke, but your eyes followed Reaper’s every movement, watching as the odd mass fell over the edge of the rooftop and into the streets below, leaving you lying flat on your back with eyes wide.

Jack grunted, running towards your body with his pulse rifle still pointed towards the edge like he was waiting for Reaper to reappear. But, once he reached your side, he lowered the weapon and crouched down beside you. Although you couldn’t see his eyes, you could tell by the movements of his head that he was checking for injuries. “Are you alright?” He asked after taking a deep breath.

You were silent, but you eventually nodded.

Jack touched the blood along your throat and muttered a few curses, shaking his head. You sighed and placed your hand over his. “I’m fine.” You reassured, your voice a bit raspy.

But in truth, you weren’t fine. Far from it, really. Your back and spine ached and there would undoubtedly be a massive bruise across your throat for a few weeks, but now you knew something that would make you question your current alignment.

It had been true, the rumors that had boasted of a figure dressed in black, a man who was a ruthless and feared killer.  

And that man was Gabriel Reyes, the man you loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, I was a bit nervous to post this. I haven't written anything in months and this was something that was meant to encourage me to get back into the swing of things. Hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
